In recent years, cameras equipped with a blur correction function for correcting image blur caused by camera shake or the like (hereinafter also referred to as an “image stabilization function”) have become popular, and a photographer can capture a satisfactory image having no image blur without paying any special attention to camera shake or the like.
As an example, there are two types of camera systems of a lens-interchangeable camera in which photographing lenses can be interchanged according to the purpose of photographing: a camera system in which the image stabilization function is installed onto an interchangeable lens, and a camera system in which the image stabilization function is installed onto a camera body. When the image stabilization function is installed onto an interchangeable lens, a sensor to detect the movement of a camera is mounted onto the interchangeable lens, and a portion of a photographing lens group is moved in a direction in which a detected camera shake is cancelled such that image stabilization is performed. When the image stabilization function is installed onto a camera body, a sensor to detect the movement of a camera is mounted onto the camera body, and an image sensor is moved in a direction in which a detected camera shake is cancelled such that image stabilization is performed. Whether the image stabilization function is installed onto the interchangeable lens or the camera body depends on a camera system or a manufacturer, because both types of camera systems have advantages and disadvantages.
In some of the camera systems having a common standard, both an interchangeable lens and a camera body have the image stabilization function.
As an example, a technology is known in which, in a camera system that includes a camera body including an image blur correcting unit for a body, and an interchangeable lens including an image blur correcting unit for a lens, the image blur correcting unit for the lens is set to be in a state in which correction has been enabled substantially at the same time that an imaging unit starts to prepare exposure or before the imaging unit starts to prepare exposure, and when exposure is started, the image blur correcting unit for the lens is set to be in a state in which correction has been disabled, and the image blur correcting unit for the body is set to be in a state in which correction has been enabled (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-40085). In this technology, the image blur correcting unit for the body and the image blur correcting unit for the lens do not perform an operation simultaneously, and therefore a photographer is not likely to fail in photographing.